


Stomach Rebellion

by guineamania



Series: The Anderson-Hummel Family [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes down with the Stomach Flu but Kurt is there to nurse him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Rebellion

Blaine stirred back into wakefulness with a pounding headache and felt like he was about to throw up. He let out a small moan and tried to roll over; it did not help the swirling in his stomach. “Hey stay still sweetheart,” Kurt voice pounded through his mind. His stomach was sending jolts of pain throughout his body but the way Kurt was massaging his scalp really was helping. Blaine managed to make some form of inquisitive noise that Kurt thankfully understood. They knew each other so well.

“You’ve got stomach flu and have been in and out for the past day or so. Rachel is babysitting the girls so they won’t get infected. And so I can focus on getting you better okay,” Kurt explained as another bout of nausea flooded through Blaine’s body and this time he did throw up into the offered trash can.

At least that made him feel slightly better, like a little bit of pressure had been eased from his tense body. “You’re gonna be okay Bee. It’s gonna get better,” Kurt soothed as Blaine faded out of consciousness. Kurt was going to look after him. So it was all going to be alright.


End file.
